1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to target systems; and in one aspect to computer-controlled systems for target projection, shot monitoring, automatic sight adjustment, sight error calculation, calculation of ballistic parameters and display thereof, and bullet recovery in an environmentally sensitive manner.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art contains a wide variety of target systems and ballistic instruments. These include the subject matter of the references discussed below. These discussions do not present the subject matter of these patents in their entirety. Only a detailed review of the entire text and all drawings of these patents will reveal their complete disclosures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,920 discloses a gun shooting range with a target chamber position at the target end where a still target is projected. A camera focused on a target on the chamber projects an image of the target to the shooting end where it is displayed on a screen of a video micrometer. The video micrometer has cross hair reticles that a shooter moves to place over a screen image of a target with a bullet hole and that measure a shot pattern generated on a roll paper target. The video micrometer has a tape recorder for recording the transmitted image, a printer for printing a hard copy of the pattern, a keyboard for data input, and is connectable to a computer for input and storage of the shot pattern data. A target feed mechanism is electrically controlled.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,349 discloses a method for aligning adjustable sights on a firearm with the point of bullet impact at a given range in which the sights are aligned during firing range testing including the use of a laser beam from a portable laser unit mounted on the firearm sights which beam indicates the alignment of the sights vis-a-vis the target. A spotting scope is used to detect a bullet's point of impact on a target. Gun sights are manually adjusted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,158 discloses an apparatus and method for determining and recording a calculated impact point of one or more projectiles discharged from a firearm including a sighting mechanism with a field of view display unit, sensor elements, a recording unit, and a trajectory calculating microprocessor unit, the microprocessor unit for storing parameter data and for responding to sensor and/or manual data input signals and modifying the image presented by the field of view display unit. The trajectory calculating microprocessor unit, in response to the sensor data and parameter data, determines the trajectory of a projectile. The calculated impact point of the projectile is used to superimpose an indicia, namely an impact point-reticle on the image of the field of view of the display unit relative to the zero-range reticle or standard cross-hair setting. The system has a video camera with freeze-frame capability mounted on a rifle and a viewfinder displays scope cross-hairs and a second impact-point reticle which shows where the bullet would have impacted the target, based on the results of an on-board trajectory calculating microprocessor unit together with ballistic information on the trajectory, environmental factors (wind, barometric pressure, etc.), range of target, etc. Adjustment of the scope zero-range reticle is done manually on a firing range using live ammunition. Then the invention does not use ammunition and simulates a hunting experience by predicting and displaying the point of impact of an imaginary bullet on a target image frozen into the viewfinder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,972 discloses an automatic target shooting system for determining projectile location relative to a target, calculating a score based upon the location and displaying a replica of the target with an indication of the location of the projectile relative to the target and the score. A target support structure defines a target area with criss-crossing X-Y-type coordinate light beams extending thereacross between light emitter devices and light receiving devices which generate output signals indicative of the location of a projectile during passage through the target area. The light beams are not modified by lenses or any light modifying device. The output signals are utilized by a computer device to identify the location of the projectile relative to the target and score the shot in accordance with the location. A replica of the target is displayed on a CRT screen with an indication of the location of the shot thereon and the score for the shot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,528 discloses a boresight alignment verification device for testing sophisticated sighting and weapon systems used on various types of military aircraft and vehicles. The alignment device measures boresight error between a reference line of sight, a vehicle sighting system and a weapon system. The boresight alignment verification device is used to sight weapons on aircraft and vehicles while stationary. A collimated beam of light is generated by the optical verification device and transmitted through a telescoping periscope system of mirrors and prisms to a gun bore. An optical reference fixture is placed in the gun bore to reflect the light (e.g. back through the telescoping periscope to sensor optics and a matrix camera contained in the main housing of the boresight alignment verification device. A computer in the unit stores the alignment data for later use. A matrix camera senses the different locations of the reference beam vs. the retroreflected beam.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,690 discloses a chronograph system with three shot-sensing screens which provide start and stop signals to interval-determining timers. The first screen provides a start signal to both timers and the subsequent screens provide stop signals to the first and second timers, respectively. The time intervals measured by these timers are divided into the distances between the screens to separately calculate two velocities based on two different distances. The calculated velocities are compared to evaluate the performance of the instrumentation so that measurement errors resulting from the instrumentation itself can be eliminated from analysis of the test shots.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,489 discloses a boresight correction system that determines the existing error between an aircraft gunsight and its gun systems while prescribed aircraft maneuvers are performed and which automatically corrects the gunsight system to compensate for this error. The system includes a sensor for detecting bullet positions, hardware that determines the bullet positions relative to the gun boresight, a digital processor to determine the above mentioned error, and to correct the gunsight system according to this error, and a non-volatile memory in the digital processor to store a corrected boresight position. A cockpit television camera records the path of projectiles fired from an aircraft while in flight. A video processor scans a sequence of frames received from the cockpit television and records the apparent location of the bullet path or position within the frame. Software in the digital processor calculates a relative error between the measured bullet positions and predicted (or desired) bullet positions. The gun boresight symbol is then adjusted accordingly to correct for sighting error.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,962 discloses a ballistic velocity measuring device with two photodetectors spaced apart by an accurately known distance along a projectile path exposed to ambient light from the sky. The system has a sunshield and light diffuser structure for each (or both) of the photodetectors to eliminate light reflection from the projectile which can cancel the "shadow" of the projectile and prevent the photodetector from responding to passage of the projectile; and to increase the level of light to the photodetectors by diffusing direct sunlight.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,683 discloses a device and method for detection of the shots on a target having a closed video circuit with a camera positioned adjacent the target to receive light influenced by a projectile about to hit the target. A monitor of the video circuit is positioned adjacent to a shooter and provides indication of the shooter's shot on the monitor. The camera captures the reflection of a projectile as it passes through a plane of light immediately in front of the target. The video image is then projected onto a monitor which scans the image to determine coordinates of the projectile's reflection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,096 discloses a system for boresighting the laser of a laser designator system to the null point of an automatic television tracker by selectively causing the laser beam to be retroreflected to the video sensor of the system which interfaces with a television tracker. The tracker locks onto the retroreflected laser spot, with the tracker error signals, in a feedback control loop, being used to control the video sensor raster bias to center the sensor sweeps about the laser spot, thereby nulling the tracker error signals and achieving boresight with the laser automatically. This includes a method for boresighting a laser beam to be directed against a distant target. Laser designators are used in conjunction with laser guided weapon delivery systems to retroreflect a portion of laser energy back to the unit's television point tracker and imaging optics. A video sensor and error processing electronics adjust the laser's alignment until it is on-target. Error signal processing electronics automatically adjust the laser's alignment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,761 discloses a system in which light perturbations sequentially produced by a projectile at spaced points are detected by photodetectors connected to a logarithmic diode circuit which is AC coupled to an amplifier time-shared by the detectors. Successive pulses from the amplifier are interpreted by logic circuits to start and stop an interval counter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,463 discloses a shot cluster velocity measuring apparatus in which the coils through which the shot is to sequentially pass are mounted in axially spaced relation and are electrically connected as frequency determining elements in a high frequency oscillator, the output of which is frequency modulated as the shot cluster passes the coils. An FM discriminator generates an amplitude varying signal representative of the frequency modulation. A differentiating and filtering circuit shapes the discriminator output which is then amplified. The gain of a variable gain amplifier is automatically adjusted to equalize signal amplitude, and a Schmitt trigger produces rectangular pulses. If the pulses out of the trigger are of sufficient duration they are used to produce "start" and "stop" signals, indicating the passage of the center of mass of the projectile or projectile cluster through the first and second coils, respectively. These signals are then used to control an interval timer which displays the count as a measure of velocity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,858 discloses a method and apparatus for determining the position at which a projectile passes through an area in space. Two light beams are projected to scan the whole of the area in space, and detector means are provided for detecting the reflections of said beams off a projectile passing through said area. Means are provided for determining the angular relationship of the reflected beams relative to established reference lines at spaced reference points to accurately determine by triangulation the position at which the projectile passes such area in space.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,069 discloses a target system for measuring the location and diameter of a projectile in a frame of reference, including vertical and horizontal banks of light sources for projecting collimated beams of light across the target area, and corresponding vertical and horizontal banks of light receptors for indicating the location and diameter of a projectile passing through the target frame. A plurality of light receptors receive impinging light from each light source, each light receptor receiving a predetermined portion of a corresponding collimated light beam. When a light beam is interrupted by a projectile, the light receptors indicate the location and diameter of a projectile in increments less than the width of the collimated beam. Output signals from the light receptors are converted to numerically coded signals by coupling the output signals from the light receptors to a plurality of amplifiers, less in number than the number of light receptors, according to a predetermined coding pattern. A system of lenses, slits and baffles is used to produce a matrix pattern of collimated light beams and focus them on corresponding light sensors to form a X-Y coordinate grid. Incandescent lamps or lasers are used. Two light panels are used in a chronograph arrangement. The light panel outputs signals from photocells coupled to amplifiers. The signals are processed by a digital computer or other device having a similar capability.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,401 discloses a scoring system for nonmaterial target by directing ultraviolet light across the face or front of the target in such manner that a projectile striking the target must pass through the ultraviolet light. Photoelectric sensors are arranged to detect ultraviolet light reflected from projectiles passing through the light and striking the target. The light passes through coded masks associated with each sensor. The coding of the masks is such that the sensors respond discretely to indicate the position of the projectile with respect to the target and thus a "hit" or a "miss." Ultraviolet light is projected from two sides into an area immediately in front of a target. Photoelectric sensors are arranged to detect UV light reflected from projectiles passing through the light beams and striking the target. Each photosensor has masks or slits so that it can sense relative angular location of a passing projectile. Using triangulation, the detector system outputs pulses of electricity which are counted. Different numbers of pulses correspond to different target hit locations. The pulse counters register the hits on the target and are connected to a decoding circuit to indicate the value of a particular hit. The decoding circuit forms an input to a register or recorder arranged to add the values of several hits and store the sum to keep the scores of several marksmanship trainees.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,226 discloses a method and electro-optical apparatus for deriving time signals from the passage of a bullet through a series of intersecting optical planes, the time signals being utilized to provide information on bullet velocity and on the azimuth and/or altitude of the bullet trajectory. Four panels or "screens" of collimated light beams are arranged so that all four planes of light are broken by the passage of a projectile through the device. Two panels are vertical and two are transverse. Three time interval measuring devices are used to clock the projectiles passing between successive light planes. This information is recorded and used to calculate the location (X-Y coordinate) of the projectile. The light sources are incandescent lamps or other electromagnetic radiation sources such as lasers, infrared, ultraviolet and microwave sources. Multiple light planes are used in a chronograph arrangement. A computer is used to automatically compute results. Chronograph outputs are connected to a small digital computer, which is programmed to automatically compute results such as the mean radius of a number of shots from center of impact, maximum deviation from center of impact, etc., as well as a correlation of each individual location with the velocity of the corresponding bullet. The system includes a printer for the computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,475,029 discloses a missile scoring detection system having spaced photoelectric sensing elements positioned to define a plurality of segmented indestructible target light matrices through which a missile may be propelled, a pumping system for establishing a fluid screen aligned with each target matrix, projectors for visually displaying indestructible target images on said fluid screen substantially aligned with said target matrices in line of intended missile fire, a signal circuit including transistors and AND gates responsive to said sensors in the passage of a missile through each segment of said matrices to develop output electrical signals, an electric display matrix responsive to said electrical signals for indicating the resultant accuracy of fire, and an instructor operated timer for unprogramed selection of the timing, location and duration of the projected images on said fluid screen. The display circuit means is connected to receive light interruption signals and to provide visual indication of the area of each of the light matrices penetrated by a missile and includes a counter for and connected to each AND circuit to visually indicate a hit in each cross ray area of said light matrices and to sum the hits in each area. Scoring is indicated by flashing a light or indexing a conventional resettable counter at a location on the operator's display panel corresponding to the relative location of the path of the projectile as sensed by the blocked light beams downrange. The display panel is a scaled replica of the light beam matrix located downrange. Projectors produce still target images and several projectors can be set up with a timer/shutter system to provide a sequence of different target images appearing at different times.